


In Sickness

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [24]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Eddie is over protective, M/M, Medical Examination, One Shot, Sick Character, Waylon gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: During a bit of sex, Waylon is in pain and Eddie is fearing the worst. A doctor's appointment is the deciding factor between their happily ever after and dreaded tragedy.





	In Sickness

“Ow ow ow.” Waylon whimpered, jerking back away from his lover's caresses for a moment to soothe the pain inside him. They had been cuddling earlier in the day and through a bit of light teasing, had worked their way into some fun. But as Eddie was preparing his husband, Waylon was uncharacteristically tense. He had applied extra lubricant and worked more gently but no matter what he tried to do, it resulted in this.

 

Eddie retracted his hand and sat back, looking over his lover with concern creasing his features. “Darling, are you alright?”

 

Waylon stared up from his vulnerable position, Eddie situated between his spread legs. His hard muscular torso leaning over him with all the sex appeal of a tiger but the concern in the larger male's deep blue eyes softened his features immensely. He was worried and he had every right to be. Waylon was worried too. “It's just a bit sore. Maybe we've been doing it too much.” He offered hoping to soothe his lover's increasingly troubled expression.

 

“It was sore last time too. Maybe...maybe a visit to the doctor is in order.” Eddie announced. He wasn't too fond of the idea of someone else touching his husband but this was for the health of his lover.

 

Waylon bit his lower lip and nodded. “Alright. I'll make an appointment tomorrow.” The techie gave in rather easily which confirmed Eddie's suspicions. He sighed, and gathered the blonde male up in his arms and resigned to cuddle the rest of their night away.

  
  
  


On the day of the appointment, Waylon had asked for Eddie to be with him throughout. He wouldn't admit out loud that he was petrified that something terrible might be wrong but he didn't need to for Eddie to agree. He drove Waylon to the clinic in his old red pickup and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they headed through the doors. Eddie filled out all the paperwork while his husband sat nervously beside him, fidgeting in place. Waylon’s hands were trembling making it harder for him to hold the pen or write legibly.

 

Eddie turned the clipboard over only when Waylon’s signature was required and it was barely recognizable for his name. When it was completed, the larger male turned in the paperwork and quickly returned to comfort his husband. One arm wrapped around his shoulders as he rubbed them soothingly and held one of Waylon’s trembling hands. “It'll be alright darling.” He cooed to the male, leaving a gentle kiss in the mess of blonde locks.

 

When they were called up by the very cheerful and overly pleasant nurse, Eddie stood with his arm around his husband and guided him back. Eddie stood vigilant through the first handful of formalities. Height and weight being taken. He held Waylon’s coat tucked between his crossed arms as they entered the room. The heavy material being deemed unsuitable to wear while on the scales.

 

They were ushered into one of the many rooms as Waylon was told to sit on the exam table while a nurse went over the rest of the formalities. Eddie stood by, vigilant as ever, watching the nurse closely but his eyes were also fixed on his husband. Waylon's hands started to shake once more but Eddie reached over and curled his fingers around his lover's hand and stroked his thumb over his knuckles reassuringly. The gesture was enough to help him relax.

 

Once the nurse was finished, Waylon was directed to change into a medical gown so that he was ready when the doctor comes in. Eddie helped him switch out of his clothing and tied the strings shut for him. His nerves never letting him go for a moment. Eddie gave his lover a sympathetic smile, caressed his cheek softly and left a small kiss on his forehead. Murmuring quietly. “We'll get through this together darling.”

 

“Eddie….” Waylon gave a shuddering breath. “I'm scared.” His pale blue eyes turned up to the larger male, shimmering with unshed tears that threatened to fall.

 

Eddie felt something clench in his gut at the sight. The helplessness of being unable to chase off those fears. He admitted to himself, he was frightened as well, for Waylon’s health and safety. But he wasn't going to let it show. He didn't want to further worry his lover and instead strove to be his positive support. Wiping the beginning of the tears away, Eddie murmured to his husband. “I know you are but you're strong. We'll take on whatever comes darling. I promise.”

 

There touching moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. The knob opened slowly as the doctor entered. At first his eyes settled on the small pitiful looking male sitting on the exam table, shivering. Then his gaze was focus in the massive behemoth of a man standing beside him and he was startled momentarily. He quickly hid his surprise as he shut the door behind him. Eddie returned to the space where an extra chair was positioned in the corner of the small room and sat down. He was still in reach of Waylon in case he was needed.

 

“Mr. Park, what seems to be the problem today?” The doctor started off, looking over the clipboard in hand.

 

Waylon was nervous to speak about it at first. He chewed on his bottom lip before speaking up. His voice was still incredibly embarrassed. “I've been experiencing pain for a little while.-”

 

He cut himself off as he contemplated how to word this. He wasn't ashamed of his and Eddie's relationship. In fact he'd gladly flaunt it, but he was nervous and speaking about the more private parts of the human anatomy was the easiest way to get him flustered and out of sorts. It was embarrassing, especially when it was part of his own body and he had to tell a complete stranger these things. “Alright. It says here, pain in the rectum?” Waylon nodded, relieved the doctor took the initiative. “Is it like a throbbing ache or a sharp jolt? Or a spasming sort?”

 

“It's sort of like a sharp spasming pain.” Waylon explained, his gaze down as his hands fiddled together nervously in his lap.

 

“Is there anything that triggers these spasms?” The doctor asked as he wrote everything down on the paper. Scratching away notes onto the clipboard.

 

“Sometimes sitting for long periods then when I get up it makes them start. Or when me and my husband, um..you know….” He trailed off, a deep blush creeping to his features. The doctor looked up and glanced between the smaller male and the larger more intimidating man. He noted they were both wearing the same gold band of matrimony. With another look towards Eddie, the tailor narrowed his eyes at the doctor in return. Causing the man to avert his gaze back to Waylon.

 

He cleared his throat and nodded. “Alright then. We can start off with a simple examination. Lie down for me please.” The doctor directed as he sat the clipboard aside and donned a pair of blue medical gloves. Waylon was still incredibly nervous as he followed the command. He felt far too vulnerable in this position, especially with the cold of the room creeping up underneath his gown.

 

The doctor started off by listening to different areas of Waylon’s abdomen and around his pelvis. He then went on to apply slight pressure to different areas, feeling for any inconsistencies that could be alarming such as swelling or bumps. The whole time, Eddie was staring down the man with a sharp hawk like gaze. Looking like he'd devour the doctor should he make the wrong move and harm his beloved or touch the wrong places.

 

Waylon winced at a few spots where his belly was touched. “Any stomach aches or trouble using the bathroom?” The doctor asked as he moved.

 

“Not really anything out of the usual.” Waylon muttered back.

 

“Stress at work? Or home?” Eddie shifted in his seat at the comment, folding his arms. The chair creaked lightly from the movement and the slight rustling of clothing had the doctor tense. Eddie's lips pulled in the corner, threatening a satisfied smirk but he kept his face worried and sympathetic for his husband.

 

“Work, yeah. There's always something going on that is too big to finish before deadlines or something isn't going right.” Waylon huffed, the mention of work made him worry even more. Losing his job was something he fretted over constantly. Murkoff Technologies wasn't exactly the most forgiving when their head engineer was absent amidst their biggest project of the year. The doctor pressed down on a certain spot that made Waylon jerk back from his touch. He gasped, a hand swatting the doctor's away as he gingerly touched the affected area. It wasn't the normal spasming he was used to but the pain was far too familiar and strong to ignore.

 

Eddie was on his feet with a mix of concern and anger. “Darling? Are you alright?” He held firmly in place, waiting for Waylon’s response. The smaller blonde gave a curt nod of affirmation as he waited for the pain to calm. The doctor was stuck between the two, his body positioned a bit more so he was facing Eddie and Waylon. His eyes darting towards the concerned husband.

 

“I think we can wait a few minutes until it calms down. There's one more exam I would like to try.” The doctor explained, stepping away from the table to prepare for the next part. Eddie moved over to Waylon and gently stroked his fingers through his husband's hair. Their hand intertwining as Eddie tried to relax and calm the smaller male.

 

When Waylon was ready, the doctor rearranged the table so it was inclined more to resemble a chair. One end rising with a rest at the top for Waylon to lean against. He was bent over, on his knees, legs spread comfortably with Eddie standing on the other side of the rest. He was pale with worry, his soft blue eyes terrified as he stared up at his husband. Eddie held onto Waylon’s hands with each of his own massive paws. The doctor had applied a generous amount of lubricant to his gloved hand and Waylon’s entrance before beginning the examination.

 

It was easy going in with all the times Waylon had taken Eddie right to the hilt. He stretched easily but the first slide in was sore and agitated. As the finger moved around, Waylon winced and gripped Eddie’s hands harder. A certain prod set off a myriad of painful spasms that brought tears to Waylon’s eyes and a sharp cry of pain. Eddie glared at the doctor over his husband’s small form as he tried to comfort Waylon. Giving soft reassuring sounds and pressing their foreheads together.

 

The doctor retracted his hand and gave a nod of affirmation as he stood up. Disposing of his gloves and the mess caused by the lubricant. Tossing the paper towels he used to clean up excess globs away. “You can relax now Mr. Park. I think I figured out the problem but we'll send you for blood work just in case.” Eddie helped his husband down into a more comfortable seated position. He wiped away the tears from Waylon’s eyes as he held his husband gently to his chest, listening to the prognosis. “What you're experiencing is muscle spasms of the rectum. The sharp jolting pain can extend out towards other areas of the pelvis at times and can even upset the digestive tract. There are a lot of causes for this but the most common is simply stress.”

 

Both Eddie and Waylon breathed a sigh of relief, the smaller blonde male buried his face into Eddie’s chest. Eddie was quicker to think as he spoke up, allowing Waylon a moment to be thankful it wasn't something far worse. “What sort of treatment options are there for this?”

 

“Well, for one, reducing stress in his life will help. Sexual intercourse will have to be put aside for a while.” The doctor started writing down notes onto the clipboard once more. “Muscle therapy will help stop the spasming. Tightening and regaining control of this muscles will solve a majority of the pain but stress is the common factor that needs to be addressed most of all.”

 

“Is that all?” Eddie asked, stroking his fingers through Waylon’s hair.

 

“For now, yes. He'll be sent for blood work later today. There's an appointment I'll be setting up at our labs. And I can set him up with an appointment for a Muscle Therapy session at the hospital. They can help you out with how to tend to these problems and they'll teach you how to continue therapy at home. Hopefully, within a short time, they'll stop.” The doctor explained. “As long as stress levels are reduced.”

 

“Thank you doctor.” Waylon murmured, peering up from his spot beside Eddie. His face still partially pressed against the male's broad muscular chest.

 

“You're welcome Mr. Park. When you're ready, you can get dressed and head out. The front desk will have all of the information you'll be needing.” The doctor gave the two a polite smile before departing from the room.

 

Eddie was already grabbing Waylon’s clothes to help him get dressed. The smaller male was a bit out of it and obviously emotionally exhausted so Eddie did most of the work. “You alright darling?” The larger male asked as he plucked the tied strings of the gown and watched the gaudy blue material drop to either side. He helped Waylon shimmy on his boxers and pants while Waylon shrugged his long sleeve shirt over his head.

 

“Yeah, I'm just tired.” Waylon murmured.

 

“When we get home, you should get some rest. You certainly deserve it.” Eddie kissed Waylon’s forehead affectionately before helping his husband with his jacket.

 

Waylon nodded, shifting to put it on and relishing the warmth that enveloped him. He was worn out, relieved but worn out. “Thank you Eddie.” Waylon murmured, turning his gaze up to his husband and wrapping his arms around his massive shoulders. “For being here with me.”

  
“Of course darling.” Eddie purred into Waylon’s lips as he stole a sweet gentle kiss. Waylon relaxed into it, the familiar comforting presence of soft lips and the scent of his lover. “In sickness and in health, I promised to be by your side.” Eddie felt Waylon’s lips pull up into a smile against his own and gazed into those pale blue orbs. “I love you darling, no matter what.”


End file.
